Self-contained aquarium systems are known and used today, however, many of them are complex to manufacture, expensive and difficult to use. Other known units are difficult to maintain and require a substantially disproportionate amount of care and attention. Many known self-contained aquarium systems are also not only unattractive but are large and cumbersome to transport or move from place to place. Most prior art aquarium systems are two-compartmented structures having a main compartment for supporting aquatic life and a second section or compartment containing a filtration system, air pump and heating system. Because of the several components in this section, most aquariums are higher than necessary or functional and present a rather unattractive appearance. The heating element is generally in a vertical position and is thus accommodated by a high structure to house it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,837 discloses a typical construction wherein the aquarium consists of a two-compartment or section structure having the pump, heater and filter all on the same side of the main compartment or section, and wherein a vertically disposed heating system is utilized. The aquarium of this prior art patent comprises a tank with a dividing wall which forms a main compartment and an equipment compartment. In the equipment compartment is located the above-stated filter box, air pump and vertical heating unit. This accumulation of equipment in one compartment or section necessitates an aquarium structure relatively high in relationship to its length.
In addition, other aquariums have been used which require multiple pieces of equipment to function properly. For example, some require two pumps to provide water circulation through the system and a second to provide streams of air bubbles to the bottom portion of the main tank. Not only is this type prior art system complex to use but is also inefficient in terms of the necessary energy required to maintain its operation. These systems, because of their multiple components are complex in manufacture and relatively expensive to manufacture.
Other known aquariums are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,225; 3,892,200; 3,908,598; 3,796,858; 3,848,567; 4,078,522; 4,191,129 and 4,206,719.